La atraccion del sol y la luna
by serena gatubela nina
Summary: primero que nada mi resumen salió un asco y segundo habrá un cambio severo en la historia ya no se tratara de Selene o algo así por que creo que estoy obsesionada con el nombre jejeej pero en fin pasen y lean acepto criticas menos lenguaje obsceno ok
1. el comienzo del año escolar

**El comienzo del año nuevo escolar,y el sueño raro**

**¡oh no!**

en una avitacion había una chica de cabellos cafes y ojos azules como el agua despertando de un sueño raro que tuvo

(ella se encontraba en templo delante de ella había unos tronos que tenían el símbolo del sol y la luna vio a un chico de cabellos tricolor con ojos rojos que hipnotizaban a uno ella se miró y traía puesto un vestido blanco como la nieve con encajes de color dorado y un cinturón con joyas de diferente color y en el centro tenía un símbolo en forma de una media luna también traía un collar con el dije del sol la luna y el ojo de orus el chico le miraba y agarraba su mano y al parecer él se parecía a atem-mouto pero no entendía porque él estaba ami lado y me miraba era un sueño muy lindo no quería despertarme y él estaba a punto de besarme y entonces….)

Rinnnnnnnnnnnn

-anzu: hayyyy … odioso despertador ojala ese sueño fuera real pero no lo es esta es la vida real – entonces suena su celular

– anzu:hola quien habla a hola mana

– mana: en donde estas anzu ya es tarde- mirando su reloj

– anzu: que!...hay no son las 7:57 el profe me va a matar- con cara de orror

- mana: apresúrate si no estás frita anzu- imaginandoze lo que el profe le dira

-anzu: si esperame avísame si el profe llega yo ire tan rápido como pueda ok

- mana: deacuerdo apresurate chau…

- anzu: chau…

- anzu: hay no mejor me apuro-lo decía mientras salía de su casa

- ¿?: es ella

-¿?: si nuestro amo estará feliz de que encontramos a la princesa selene….

Continuara…

Y bien que tal estuve recivi unos cuantos consejitos de unos cuantos amigos y amigas ah y lamento aber publicado la misma historia ce saint seiya una veces ^/^ jjijijjijiji soy nueva pero con el tiempo aprenderé ok chausito


	2. personas raras sucesos raros part 1

un poco de esperanza

: bueno al fin llego el día el día en que toda joven adolecente no quiere ir al colegio después de unas largas vacaciones sobre todo yo mi nombre es anzu-mazaki pero mis amigos me llaman tea Cardener y mañana asistiré a la universidad domino estaré en el 2do grado del salón "b" y la cosa o mejor dicho la persona por la que no quiero ir es nada más y nada menos q atem-mouto el chico más popular de toda la universidad pero lamentablemente ese chico ya tiene novia y se llama beronika-sunade líder de las porristas y la más popular claro obvio que yo desde un principio no tenía oportunidad ya que no soy popular pero bueno no dejo que eso me arruine el día y también están mis amigos joey-jonuichi , Tristán-honda ellos son muy torpes pero también son como mis hermanos ah y esta serenity y mana ellas son mis mejores amigas y por supuesto no me olvido del grupo darkboy es así como se llaman son chicos populares que son lindos y malos al mismo tiempo y el líder es nada menos que atem-mouto bueno como les decía él es el líder y los que le siguen es marik , seto kaiba , Lucas , Daniel pero lo que me sorprende hasta ahora es que el líder no es como ellos si no es un poco más bueno aunque nadie lo note él es bueno pero claro lo oculta tras esa mirada fría y esos ojos color rojo que te hipnotizan pero yo algún día lograre ser su amiga y tal vez haya esperanza para mi anqué se ha una chispa de luz para este amor que siento **notas del autor: y bien que les pareció mi historia soy nueva en esto así que les ruego que me digan que tal estuve no importa después de todo de los errores se aprende no es así jjijjiji hasta la próxima mis lectores**

El comienzo del año nuevo escolar,y el sueño raro

¡oh no!

En una habitación había una chica de cabellos cafés y ojos azules como el agua despertando de un sueño raro que tuvo

(ella se encontraba en templo delante de ella había unos tronos que tenían el símbolo del sol y la luna vio a un chico de cabellos tricolor con ojos rojos que hipnotizaban a uno ella se miró y traía puesto un vestido blanco como la nieve con encajes de color dorado y un cinturón con joyas de diferente color y en el centro tenía un símbolo en forma de una media luna también traía un collar con el dije del sol la luna y el ojo de orus el chico le miraba y agarraba su mano y al parecer él se parecía a atem-mouto pero no entendía porque él estaba ami lado y me miraba era un sueño muy lindo no quería despertarme y él estaba a punto de besarme y entonces….)

Rinnnnnnnnnnnn anzu: hayyyy … odioso despertador ojala ese sueño fuera real pero no lo es esta es la vida real – entonces suena su celular

– anzu:hola quien habla a hola mana

– mana: en donde estas anzu ya es tarde- mirando su reloj

– anzu: que!...hay no son las 7:57 el profe me va a matar- con cara de horror

- mana: apresúrate si no estás frita anzu- imaginándose lo que el profe le dirá

-anzu: si espérame avísame si el profe llega yo iré tan rápido como pueda ok

- mana: de acuerdo apresúrate chau…

- anzu: chau…

- anzu: hay no mejor me apuro-lo decía mientras salía de su casa

- ¿?: es ella

-¿?: si nuestro amo estará feliz de que encontramos a la princesa selene….

Continuara…

Y bien que tal estuve recibí unos cuantos consejitos de unos cuantos amigos y amigas ah y lamento haber publicado la misma historia de saint seiya una veces ^/^ jjijijjijiji soy nueva pero con el tiempo aprenderé ok chausito

Personas raras, secretos desconocidos

¿ El collar raro ?

- anzu: hay no mejor me apuro-lo decía mientras salía de su casa

- ¿?: es ella

-¿?: si nuestro amo estará feliz de que encontramos a la princesa Selene….

- anzu: si llego tarde mi perfecta asistencia estará echa pedazos hayyyyyy…- anzu se detiene para ver a una señora vendiendo collares y eran muy raros – anzu toma un collar en forma de un sol una media luna y el ojo de orus

-señora: veo que tienes muy buen ojo señorita ese collar le perteneció a una antigua princesa…

-anzu. En serio

-Señora: si cuál es tu nombre jovencita

-anzu: bueno mi nombre es…. Anzu- lo dijo con desconfianza ya que no conocía a esa señora

_señora: mmm… bonito nombre pero no me tengas desconfianza mi nombre es Isis

-anzu: ah… escuche su nombre en las noticias usted es dueña de un museo en Egipto y vino a domino para entregar una nueva colección de artículos

-Isis: veo que sabes muy bien de mi anzu puedo llamarte así

-anzu: si sería un completo honor que usted me llame por mi nombre

-Isis: que bueno en ese caso llámame Isis

-anzu: claro pero usted que hace aquí vendiendo collares que no es rica

-Isis: si pero tenía una misiopn que cumplir y que mejor forma de cumplir que vendiendo collares

-anzu: qué clase de misión ah… claro si usted me lo puede decir seño…..digo Isis

-Isis: todo a su debido tiempo anzu – con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Anzu: eh… nos volveremos a ver

-Isis: por supuesto que si anzu

Anzu: que bueno – mirando su reloj – hayyyyy…. No ya es tarde fue un gusto conocerla pero tengo que ir al colegio

-Isis: muy bien nos vemos luego ah… anzu toma te lo regalo – tomando el collar en sus manos y dándoselo a anzu

-Anzu: que esto no vale arto

-isis: si pero tómalo como un regalo está bien

-anzu: mmm… de acuerdo muchas gracias chau…

Isis: chau suerte – viendo como anzu se iba –lo necesitaras – lo decía en un susurro

Continuara …. (gatubela y bien que tal me salió estoy tratando de mejorarlo pero digan si me salió bien dejen reviews jijijijiij creo que se escribe así o/0)


	3. personas raras sucesos raros part 2

un poco de esperanza

: bueno al fin llego el día el día en que toda joven adolecente no quiere ir al colegio después de unas largas vacaciones sobre todo yo mi nombre es anzu-mazaki pero mis amigos me llaman tea Cardener y mañana asistiré a la universidad domino estaré en el 2do grado del salón "b" y la cosa o mejor dicho la persona por la que no quiero ir es nada más y nada menos q atem-mouto el chico más popular de toda la universidad pero lamentablemente ese chico ya tiene novia y se llama beronika-sunade líder de las porristas y la más popular claro obvio que yo desde un principio no tenía oportunidad ya que no soy popular pero bueno no dejo que eso me arruine el día y también están mis amigos joey-jonuichi , Tristán-honda ellos son muy torpes pero también son como mis hermanos ah y esta serenity y mana ellas son mis mejores amigas y por supuesto no me olvido del grupo darkboy es así como se llaman son chicos populares que son lindos y malos al mismo tiempo y el líder es nada menos que atem-mouto bueno como les decía él es el líder y los que le siguen es marik , seto kaiba , Lucas , Daniel pero lo que me sorprende hasta ahora es que el líder no es como ellos si no es un poco más bueno aunque nadie lo note él es bueno pero claro lo oculta tras esa mirada fría y esos ojos color rojo que te hipnotizan pero yo algún día lograre ser su amiga y tal vez haya esperanza para mi anqué se ha una chispa de luz para este amor que siento **notas del autor: y bien que les pareció mi historia soy nueva en esto así que les ruego que me digan que tal estuve no importa después de todo de los errores se aprende no es así jjijjiji hasta la próxima mis lectores**

El comienzo del año nuevo escolar,y el sueño raro

¡oh no!

En una habitación había una chica de cabellos cafés y ojos azules como el agua despertando de un sueño raro que tuvo

(ella se encontraba en templo delante de ella había unos tronos que tenían el símbolo del sol y la luna vio a un chico de cabellos tricolor con ojos rojos que hipnotizaban a uno ella se miró y traía puesto un vestido blanco como la nieve con encajes de color dorado y un cinturón con joyas de diferente color y en el centro tenía un símbolo en forma de una media luna también traía un collar con el dije del sol la luna y el ojo de orus el chico le miraba y agarraba su mano y al parecer él se parecía a atem-mouto pero no entendía porque él estaba ami lado y me miraba era un sueño muy lindo no quería despertarme y él estaba a punto de besarme y entonces….)

Rinnnnnnnnnnnn anzu: hayyyy … odioso despertador ojala ese sueño fuera real pero no lo es esta es la vida real – entonces suena su celular

– anzu:hola quien habla a hola mana

– mana: en donde estas anzu ya es tarde- mirando su reloj

– anzu: que!...hay no son las 7:57 el profe me va a matar- con cara de horror

- mana: apresúrate si no estás frita anzu- imaginándose lo que el profe le dirá

-anzu: si espérame avísame si el profe llega yo iré tan rápido como pueda ok

- mana: de acuerdo apresúrate chau…

- anzu: chau…

- anzu: hay no mejor me apuro-lo decía mientras salía de su casa

- ¿?: es ella

-¿?: si nuestro amo estará feliz de que encontramos a la princesa selene….

Continuara…

Y bien que tal estuve recibí unos cuantos consejitos de unos cuantos amigos y amigas ah y lamento haber publicado la misma historia de saint seiya una veces ^/^ jjijijjijiji soy nueva pero con el tiempo aprenderé ok chausito

Personas raras, secretos desconocidos

¿ El collar raro ?

- anzu: hay no mejor me apuro-lo decía mientras salía de su casa

- ¿?: es ella

-¿?: si nuestro amo estará feliz de que encontramos a la princesa Selene….

- anzu: si llego tarde mi perfecta asistencia estará echa pedazos hayyyyyy…- anzu se detiene para ver a una señora vendiendo collares y eran muy raros – anzu toma un collar en forma de un sol una media luna y el ojo de orus

-señora: veo que tienes muy buen ojo señorita ese collar le perteneció a una antigua princesa…

-anzu. En serio

-Señora: si cuál es tu nombre jovencita

-anzu: bueno mi nombre es…. Anzu- lo dijo con desconfianza ya que no conocía a esa señora

_señora: mmm… bonito nombre pero no me tengas desconfianza mi nombre es Isis

-anzu: ah… escuche su nombre en las noticias usted es dueña de un museo en Egipto y vino a domino para entregar una nueva colección de artículos

-Isis: veo que sabes muy bien de mi anzu puedo llamarte así

-anzu: si sería un completo honor que usted me llame por mi nombre

-Isis: que bueno en ese caso llámame Isis

-anzu: claro pero usted que hace aquí vendiendo collares que no es rica

-Isis: si pero tenía una misiopn que cumplir y que mejor forma de cumplir que vendiendo collares

-anzu: qué clase de misión ah… claro si usted me lo puede decir seño…..digo Isis

-Isis: todo a su debido tiempo anzu – con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Anzu: eh… nos volveremos a ver

-Isis: por supuesto que si anzu

Anzu: que bueno – mirando su reloj – hayyyyy…. No ya es tarde fue un gusto conocerla pero tengo que ir al colegio

-Isis: muy bien nos vemos luego ah… anzu toma te lo regalo – tomando el collar en sus manos y dándoselo a anzu

-Anzu: que esto no vale arto

-isis: si pero tómalo como un regalo está bien

-anzu: mmm… de acuerdo muchas gracias chau…

Isis: chau suerte – viendo como anzu se iba –lo necesitaras – lo decía en un susurro

Personas raras secretos desconocidos

Chocando con atem el viaje al pasado

-Anzu: que bueno fue conocer a isis hay se nota que hoy dia será un dia raro – mientras llegaba al colegio cuando estaba cerca del porton el timbre toca – rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Anzu: hayyy….. no ya toco el timbre mejor me voy a mi aula- lo decía mientras corria por el pasillo cuando … - auchhh… anzu choco con alguien

-Anzu: hay… que dolor con quien me choq….- se calló al momento de ver esos ojos rojizos que hipnotizan a uno atem-mouto el chico popular del colegio

-Atem: ah… pero…- no dijo nada porque estaban en una posición muy comprometedora-anzu al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban el estaba en sima de ella como si fueran a darse un beso ya que los dos sentían sus respiraciones anzu se sonrojo mucho al igual que atem solo que él lograba esconder su sonrojo él se levantó y extendió su mano para levantarla del suelo

-Anzu: L…lo…lo siento - lo decía de vergüenza

-Atem: No, no importa yo también lo siento andaba distraído

-Anzu: mmm… yo lindo collar – lo decía mirando su rompecabezas del milenio

-Atem: mmm…. Supungo que gracias pero tambien me llamo la atención tu collar se parece un poco al mio – lo decía con sospechas

-Anzu: eh bueno si se parecen pero me lo regalo una amiga – lo decía con cara sonriente ya que por fin hablaba con atem-mouto

-Atem: asi y como se llama – su voz sonaba con un poco de duda

-Anzu: bueno se llama Isis

-Atem: ¿isis? – lo dijo sorprendido

-Anzu: si ¿por?

-Atem: no por nada yo so…- alguien lo interrumpió

¿?: veo que siempre nos encontraremos atem

-Atem: ¡bakura!

-bakura: ja no puedo creer que no te des cuenta jajajajaj – se reía de manera malvada

-Atem: ¿a que te refieres?

-Bakura: veo que eres más tonto de lo que yo creía

-Atem: no te burles bakura sabes que yo…

-Bakura: si ya sé que eres capaz de hacerme regresar al mundo de las sombras bueno pero en fin atem ves a esa chica que está a tú la do – lo dijo señalando a anzu

-Atem: que tiene que ver ella en esto bakura

-Bakura: ja ella es la guardiana de la luna idiota

Atem: ¿qué?

CONTINUARA… ( bueno esta vez espero aberlo echo mas largo y si no nimodo ah y publicare esta misma historia solo que en ingles ijijijijij chausito a y agradesco sus consejos a atemxanzulove y a Mesuneko gracias x su ayuda y espero que conrinuen sus historias sobre todo tu atemxanzulove suerte)


	4. ¿¿cuidado? la clase EMPIEZA

- que tiene que ver ella en esto Bakura-tenía un tono serio y enojado (eso lo hace ver más lindo kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii)

- ja ella es la guardiana de la luna idiota-lo decía por lo despistado que fue Atem en ese pequeñito pero gran error

-¿qué? - un muy abatido Atem lo decía confundido – entonces tu…..-volcando a mirar a Anzu

-y…yo…yo que me asustan dejen de mirarme así – la ponían nerviosa cuando ellos volcaron a mirarla sobre todo Atem esa mirada tan linda y sobre todo sexy debería ser ilegal ser tan sexy como lo es el – miren mejor me voy a clases ya perdí la primera hora así que nos vemos

-el no respondió seguía sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar pero Bakura si hablo-nos vemos luego Anzu y Atem –el tono de voz que utilizaba era muy calmado amable parece que la sortija del milenio termino de hacer su efecto o más bien dicho el espíritu ósea el Yami Bakura

-ahhhhh….pues si nos vemos yo también estoy atrasado chau-salió corriendo ya luego tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar como llevarla al mundo milenario y sobre todo presentarla eso sí sería un problema pensaba Atem mientras iba de camino a su clase de historia

-Anzu iba muy pensativa de este día – que será que siento que hoy será un día muy raro pero mejor pienso en eso otro día ya que me choque con Atem y estuvimos cerca y…. aghjjj hoy tengo clase de física y si llego tarde tendré que dar 5 o 10 vueltas en la barra y yo no quiero –se hablaba mentalmente mientras empezaba una carrera a la cancha

-señorita llego tarde –le regañaba su profesora – que tienes que decir a tu favor Mazaki – se le notaba que esa profesora era re mala

– mmm… bueno vera yo es que – trataba de pensar en una buena excusa pero no se le ocurría absolutamente nada para la mala suerte

– como lo suponía señorita Mazaki vaya a la barra hoy te toca dar 5 vueltas como siempre hay que voy a hacer contigo niña – una pobre profesora lo decía con pesar por que su alumna era mala para los deportes

-oh veo que hoy también le toco la barra oye Serenity a veces pienso que la profesora Fernanda tiene algo en contra de Anzu no lo crees –lo decía una chica de cabello corto hasta sus hombros y con el uniforme de educación física

- bueno yo también lo creo mana siempre le toca este castigo y para lo peor Atem está en la cancha jugando básquet – esta vez lo dijo una chica muy linda de cabello largo amarrado en una cola y obvio que con el uniforme de educación física

-mmm… tienes razón Serenity la otra vez que le toco hacer este ejercicio termino siendo el asme reír de todo el colegio – con su mano en su mejilla y recordando ese día (era un día soleado y Anzu termino llegando tarde y la profesora Fernanda le decía que fuera a la barra ese mismo día y la pobre ni si quiera pudo hacer una de tantos intentos fallidos que tenía los chicos de básquet fueron a ver y a matarse de risa fue el peor día de su vida de tan solo recordarlo le daba chiste)

-puso una de sus manos y su corazón latía rápido ella no quería dar las vueltas en la barra pero no le quedaba otra opción y dio la primera luego la segunda y así sucesivamente se sentía rara tenía más fuerza y agilidad cuando termino de dar las vueltas noto que cierto chico de cabello rebelde y con mechones dorado le miraba de una forma muy interesante y con una sonrisa de lado (obvio que eso lo caracteriza mejor a él)

Continuara…

Bueno que les pareció primero que nada jamás eh sido buena en ortografía y como leo rápido nunca le eh prestado atención a las comillas signos de interrogación y etc… lo que quiero decir es que si no escribo bien o no coloco los signos no se molesten pero esa soy yo y nadie me puede cambiar pero en fin quería preguntarles algo soy bien malísima escribiendo ah y corrección si quieren corregirme fíjense como escriben le conté a una amiga del Facebook esto y me dijo que como me van a estar diciendo eso si ellos no escriben bien y en síntesis ella fue la única renegando y créanme con ella no se me te nadie da miedo de solo verla enojada pega muy fuerte aún recuerdo esa vez en la que le pego a esa chica pobre de ella debieron ver su cara jajajjaja emmm… jajaj perdón me desvié del tema pero en fin lo que quiero decir es que corríjanme en lo que quieran eso si tengan cuidado con su vocabulario a lo que me refiero es que no quiero groserías eso es todo ahhh y cuiden su escritura que no seré tan tonta como lo creen jajajajaj chau y lo siento si ofendí hasta luego ah y últimamente eh tenido harta tarea con lo de mi festival de danza incluyendo la vuelta de exámenes y la odiosa profe de educación física aghjjjj como odio a esa profe se la agarra con migo todas las veces y eso que mi compañera no ha ido al cole una semana entera yo soy la que esta aplazada créanme es INJUSTO waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa esa profe es odiosa chau … tengo que estudiar para el examen de lengua extranjera que obvio esa materia es re fácil que me encanta hablar inglés jejejejjeje BYE BYE


	5. el sueño ¿¿RARO?

-puso una de sus manos y su corazón latía rápido ella no quería dar las vueltas en la barra pero no le quedaba otra opción y dio la primera luego la segunda y así sucesivamente se sentía rara tenía más fuerza y agilidad cuando termino de dar las vueltas noto que cierto chico de cabello rebelde y con mechones dorado le miraba de una forma muy interesante y con una sonrisa de lado (obvio que eso lo caracteriza mejor a él)

-ayyy… se me va a salir el corazón si sigue mirándome así – la pobre de Anzu estaba roja a mas no poder Atem seguía mirándola así con una mirada de interés y una sonrisa de lado (yo quiero un Atem para mi sola)

-jejeejej atem-mouto al igual que sus amigos nos están mirando Anzu-mana le dijo eso porque quería ver la expresión de su amiga y logro su objetivo

-ahyyyy mana no digas eso me pones más nerviosa no entiendo por qué me mira así – se colocaba cada vez más roja y nerviosa de lo que pasaba

-emmm… Anzu que la de ahí no es Serenity la que se acerca a Atem y compañía y-y… viene para acá – lo dijo sorprendida de que Serenity hablara con ellos y se acercaran donde ellas

-mmm… yo-yo tengo que irme tengo algo que hacer –Anzu se iba caminando por que no quería estar ahí

-eh…Anzu no-no me dejes sola – mana no quería quedarse sola con ellos porque estaba Joey Gueiler el chico que le gusta pero era algo imposible él tenía su novia y era Mey valeintay

-hola mana y Anzu – se fue tenía que hacer algo –respondió mana – ah ok y que haces – dijo Serenity – nada solo aburriéndome y tu – con ellos –respondió Serenity

-hola mana – dijeron al unísono los chicos

-que tal y averiguaron algo sobre Anzu chicos – mana dijo con su tono serio

– no nada hasta ahora tu Tristán

– nada Joey y tu Atem

– si tuve un accidente esta mañana tenía el collar de la luna se lo dio Isis

- ¿Qué?

- lose es raro que se lo diera pero en fin es mejor así tenemos que llevarla al reino milenario debe llevarse a cabo la ceremonia cuanto antes

– lo sabemos Atem no te preocupes la llevaremos hoy mientras duerme – mana decía eso con mucha confianza

-bien mejor nos vamos a arreglar para esta noche por que partiremos y tenemos que pensar en cómo presentarla a todos los sacerdotes de la corte – dijo un muy pobre Tristán porque eso sería difícil

-lo se Tristán ya me las arreglare para presentarla a ellos

-mmm… y tu Serenity por que no dijiste nada mientras conversábamos – le pregunto su hermano Joey

- pues ustedes creen que no opondrá resistencia para no ir con nosotros al reino chicos – todos se quedaron con la boca abierta era cierto no habían pensado en eso

-nos las arreglaremos para llevarla Serenity ok – respondió Joey

-ok hermano en ese caso vámonos ya – Serenity no estaba muy confiada en este plan

Mientras tanto Anzu ya se encontraba en su casa pensando en por que habían ido Atem y sus amigos donde se encontraban ellas ya eran las 3 de la mañana y ella no podía dormir seguía divagando en sus pensamientos hasta que el cansancio la venció y se durmió

EN SUS SUEÑOS

Adelante había una sombra – quien eres y que es lo que quieres – pregunto Anzu muy asustada por la sombra

– No tengas miedo Anzu – respondió la sombra (S/ya se imaginaran quien es verdad jejejejej )

– Que es lo que quieres de mi – pregunto Anzu

– Nada solo eh venido por lo que me pertenece – la sombra le contesto

– Que te pertenece – la voz de Anzu era de confusión

– eh venido por ti para llevarte al mundo del reino milenario Anzu – en ese momento la sombra tomaba forma de un humano y era…

Continuara….

QUE TAL BIEN PRIMERO QUE NADA ME VIENEN MIS MESES DE EXAMENES Y PRESENTACIONES Y NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR MUCHO AH Y COMO SIEMPRE SUERTE A MIS AMIX DEL FANFICTION QUE SON ATEMXANZULOVE Y LOS DEMAS OK CHAUSITO


	6. ¿¿Quien es?

EN SUS SUEÑOS

Adelante había una sombra – quien eres y que es lo que quieres – pregunto Anzu muy asustada por la sombra

– No tengas miedo Anzu – respondió la sombra ( S/ya se imaginaran quien es verdad jejejejej )

– Que es lo que quieres de mi – pregunto Anzu

– Nada solo eh venido por lo que me pertenece – la sombra le contesto

– Que te pertenece – la voz de Anzu era de confusión

– eh venido por ti para llevarte al mundo del reino milenario Anzu – en ese momento la sombra tomaba forma de un humano y era

– Atem que haces aquí aghjj debe ser otro de mis sueños locos contigo si eso es – dijo Anzu muy sorprendida

– Te equivocas yo si soy de verdad y como ya te dije eh venido por lo que me pertenece Anzu – Atem le sonrió de lado haciéndola sonrojar

-ah sí y que es – Anzu le siguió el juego pensando que es otro de sus sueños raros con Atem

- ya lo dije eh venido por ti ya que tu ancestro fue una diosa guerrera antigua fue la gobernante de la luna y mi ancestro era el dios guerrero del sol ya estaba escrito que tú te convertirías en mi esposa al llegar el eclipse lunar Anzu

-Anzu se quedó con la boca abierta a veces su mente le jugaba juegos muy extraños aun recordaba su sueño anterior con Atem al parecer este le ganaba como ella pensaba que era uno de sus sueños raros decidió seguir con la corriente – así pues está bien Atem iré y me casare contigo en el reino egipcio – PENSAMIENTOS DE ANZU hay que bien me casare con Atem que lastima que esto no sea la vida real

- bien ven conmigo Anzu – Atem le extendió la mano y apareció un portal

-Anzu tomo la mano de Atem y junto con el pasaron al mundo egipcio sus ropas cambiaron (de Atem era su habitual vestuario de cuando jue a Egipto a recuperar sus memorias perdida) bien de Anzu era un conjunto de las bailarinas árabe solo que era más bonito (aghjjjj yo que se imagínenselo chicas ok)

Woouu…-dijo Anzu mirando su conjunto y luego miro el de Atem y se sonrojo se veía más sexy de lo que estaba

– oh por dios como voy a poder estar tranquila si está más lindo y sexy de lo común sigo pensando que debería ser un delito ser sexy – pensaba Anzu

– En cuanto a Atem él estaba un poco rojo pero obvio él sabe ocultar eso y era porque - Anzu tiene un cuerpo muy bello – pensó Atem

-al pasar el portal ya se encontraban en el palacio real el palacio era enorme tenia adornos de oro y figuras egipcia – Anzu miraba todo y sí que era bonito

–Y bien que te parece Anzu – pregunto un Atem

– Me gusta mucho Atem- respondió la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color celeste cielo

-me alegra que te gustara Anzu – en ese momento apareció un viejito de unos 55 años (S/jejejejje no sé cuántos años tiene simón así que le puse esta edad espero no me maten por eso)

- mi rey –hiso una reverencia – señorita veo que trajiste otra "amiguita" Atem – le dijo el viejito con una sonrisa picarona –Atem se sonrojo y le dijo

– Para nada simón ella es Anzu la gobernante del imperio de la luna y mi futura esposa – dijo Atem un poco sonrojado por la idea de Simón de traer "amiguitas" al palacio

– su-su futura esposa – dijo un muy abatido simón gamas se imaginó que esa chica seria la nueva reina

– Oh perdone usted señorita por el comentario – simón dijo eso para disculparse por ese comentario

-no importa y no me diga señorita dígame Anzu ok- respondió Anzu con una sonrisa

-bien dile al consejo que tendremos una reunión para presentarla simón – dijo Atem serio

- a la orden faraón Atem – respondió simón

- faraón así te dicen en mis sueños Atem- agrego Anzu

-Anzu este no es un sueño es la vida real – respondió Atem con una sonrisa porque su futura esposa seguía pensado eso

-anzuuuuuuu… - se oyó una voz por el pacillo

- ehh... y quien es ahhhhh…

Continuara….

SUPONGO QUE USTEDES YA SABEN QUIEN ES VERDAD JEJEJEJ FELICIDADES POR LOS QUE SI LO SABEN Y POR LOS QUE NO PUES NI MODO ESPERARAN JEJJEJEJEJEEJEJ ESCUCHEN CON ATENCION EH ESTADO DESCUIDANDO MUCHO MIS FICS DE YUGIOH Y SAINT SEIYA LOS CONTINUARE PRONTO OK NO DESESPEREN CHICOS Y CHICAS AH Y HAY UNA SERIE MUY INTERESANTE BUENO LOS QUE ME GUSTAN SON : saint seiya = Seiya y Shaina , yugioh! = Atem y Anzu, yugioh 5D´s =Aki y yusei , yugioh zexal =Yuma y Kotori, fairy tail = Natsu y Lucy o Gray y Juvia, cardfight vanguard = Aichi y Misaki solo que no eh econtrado a un uno que sea en español por favor hagan un fics de ellos dos cumpla el deseo de esta pobre muchacha

(¬.¬)sobre actuado no

^U^jajajajjaja em ejem… les presento a mi Yami (tratare de hacer los fics agregando un poco de mi vida alocada jejejje por favor no me maten

Ella se llama BlackMoon


End file.
